


Kon-El Must Die

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: That One Cliche High School Au [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Tim seems to have fallen for the new transfer student, Kon - El but Jason is sure that there's something up with that boy and as Dick's boyfriend, he takes it upon himself to keep little Timmy safe.Or, the time when Jason didn't learn his lesson and jumped to conclusions like that one Lady Gaga meme.





	Kon-El Must Die

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I got here.  
> This is complete and absolute crack. You have been warned.
> 
> Chinese translation: [Kon-El必须死](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038808)
> 
> Shoutout to TimothyWithConner for translating this series!

**i.**

With a satisfied smile on his face, Dick rolled onto his back, body still humming with pleasure. College hasn’t been easy and after all the drilling classes, what he really needed was a weekend full of cuddles and love, something that Jason was more than happy to provide.

Wanting some post-sex cuddles before he went to clean up, Dick turned to his boyfriend only to find him staring at the ceiling, lost in thoughts. “Everything okay?” he asked, propping up on his elbow.

“Yeah. I was just thinking about Tim,” Jason answered and Dick just stared at him.

Considering the way their relationship had started, Dick had always known that Jason wasn’t like anyone he had ever dated. While he was the sweetest and the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, he also had a habit where his mind wandered, making him say the wrong things at the wrong time. Like he did just now by mentioning Dick’s younger brother just after they were done having sex. Whatever afterglow the acrobat wanted to bask in was now dead.

Seeing how serious Jason was about his answer, Dick opened his mouth to say something but then shook his head and headed for the bathroom. He just didn’t have the energy to deal with what was to come next.

 

 

“Jason, why is the conspiracy theory board back? I thought you threw it out.”

“…It came back on its own?”

 

 

To say that Jason Todd thought he was on top of the world was an understatement. For the first time in his life, everything was going his way. He had gotten into Gotham University with a full ride scholarship, the teachers in his literature department loved him and he had recently moved in with the world’s most beautiful man.

When Dick had first agreed to date Jason, it was safe to say that the singer was scared because he had already fucked up big time even before the relationship started. But somehow, things had worked out, so much so that he had met Dick’s family and they seemed to like him a lot. Unlike other people, they didn’t judge him for his background, the fact that he had no filter when he spoke or the many tattoos on his inked onto his skin. The only thing they cared about was whether Jason made Dick happy or not.

If Jason had to pick a favorite, it would definitely be Alfred. While the older man introduced himself as the Wayne family butler, Jason had come to learn that he was more of a grandfather figure with a witty tongue and a sense of humor that could put comedians to shame. After that, he got along best with Dick’s younger brother Tim. The two were so close that Tim, who was reluctant about sharing his problems with others, had started to open up about his school life to Jason. He was glad that the younger felt like he could talk to Jason about anything.

And one such conversation had led Jason to his latest dilemma, one that went by the name Kon-El.

The new kid had transferred into Tim’s class from some far of country. The duty to show the newbie around fell on the younger’s shoulders and during that process, the two boys ended up being fast friends. Even though things were going good, the situation obviously escalated. Tim developed feelings of the romantic kind and he was sure that Kon-El was flirting with him as well. The only problem was that Kon-El seemed to flirt with everyone.

Jason knew his kind. He was a player, out to break hearts and since he was hurting Tim by his behavior, it only made sense to take revenge.

 

 

“Are those pictures of my brother?”

“Uh….”

“Nope. I don’t want to know. Just don’t fuck up.”

“No promises.”

 

 

**ii.**

Dick sighed happily as he took a sip of the hot chocolate he had ordered, forgetting all the stress that had accumulated over the week. For once, he was free on a weekend instead of drowning in assignments and Jason had been sweet enough to take him out on a date to this new café that had opened up. It was a bit far from their house but the travel had been worth it in the end.

At least, it should have been.

Noticing that his boyfriend seemed to be distracted by his phone, eyes looking at the entrance, again and again, Dick wondered what was going on until the door opened.

“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me,” he muttered as Tim walked in, followed in by his friend Kon. Turning to his boyfriend, Dick could only glare as Jason smiled sheepishly, a menu propped up in front of him so he could hide. “I hope you have a good explanation for this.”

“…It’s a coincidence?”

“Jason Peter Todd I swear to-”

“Alright, alright. No need to pull out middle names, geez!” Jason dropped the menu, eyes flicking to where Tim was sitting. “I’m just looking out for Timmy.”

Dick looked unimpressed by the answer. “By spying on him?”

“It’s not technically spying…”

“Jason.”

“Okay, fine. But that Kon boy is no good, Dickie. I just don’t want Tim to get hurt.”

“Are you sure you’re not jumping to conclusions?” Dick asked, reminded of another one of Jason’s bad habits.

“I’m definitely sure about this one. Like a… 75% sure,” Jason answered and then his lips turned into a frown as he saw something he didn’t like. Kon had just reached out to brush something off Tim’s cheek, letting his fingers linger longer than necessary. “Make that a 99% sure.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dick let out a sigh and flicked his boyfriend’s forehead, tired of his shenanigans. “You owe me for this.”

A smile brightened up the singer’s face and he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. “How about I take you out for a romantic dinner?”

“Family and stalking free?”

“Family and stalking free,” Jason promised and Dick smiled, accepting another soft kiss.

Yes, Jason was an idiot at times but he was Dick’s idiot and nothing was going to change that.

 

 

**iii.**

Tim leaned against his locker and stared down at his phone, deleting Jason’s message with a sigh. He really didn’t want to believe the older when it came to Kon because Kon was a good person. Kind, smart and caring, the boy didn’t seem to have a mean bone in his body. He couldn’t possibly be a player, right?

Just then, Tim watched as Kon strutted down the hall, a confident smile on his face and his sunglasses slipping over the bridge of his nose, winking at girls passing by and making them blush. Anyone else would have looked ridiculous doing that but not Kon. He looked like a god damn Greek god with the way he moved and the way he smiled. As an easy grin spread across his face, making a cheerleader giggle, Tim realize that maybe Jason wasn’t wrong after all.

 

 

“They all say that they don’t need my help but in the end, they all come crawling back.”

“Is that a pink boa?”

 

 

Tim stared at the elaborate board that Jason had created with pictures that he had never before seen in his life. He wanted to ask about them but with the way Dick shook his head, Tim refrained. Right now, he liked his brother’s boyfriend and thought he was cool. He didn’t need that image to be ruined.

“So you really think this will work?” Tim asked, unsure about Jason’s plan.

Jason smiled lazily as he stretched out on the couch. “It worked on your brother.”

“Wait, what?”

“What? I didn’t imply that I may or may not have jumped to conclusions when it came to Dick.”

“Uh huh.”

“I didn’t.”

“Not disagreeing with you.”

“Shut up, Timothy.”

 

 

“I’m back with dinner.”

“Dick, I realize that I truly am an evil mastermind. If I were to take to crime, people would quiver before my might.”

“Uh huh. Anyway, I got your chicken nuggets.”

“Ohhh the dinosaur kind?”

 

 

**iv.**

Dick stifled a yawn as Jason rummaged through Tim’s closet. It was a god damn Monday but for once, life had worked out in his favor and the two classes Dick had today had been canceled. He wanted to sleep in all day but his boyfriend had other plans. After waking him up in the early hours of the morning, Jason had driven the two of them to Wayne Manor claiming that there an emergency.

Apparently, Tim needed a makeover before he headed for school. Gods, Dick did not have enough coffee in his system to deal with this.

“Oh god, do you not have any good clothes?” Jason asked, throwing away yet another shirt.

Instead of answering, Tim shot Dick a look but the acrobat had nothing to say. He had learned not to question his boyfriend or get in his way when he got into one of his moods.

“This will be hard but I think we can make it work. Now, Tim, go change.” Jason clapped his hands together, smiling and Dick really did feel bad for his baby brother.

 

 

After three outfit changes, Tim sat in front of the mirror as Jason decided what to do with his hair. By now, the baby of the family, Damian had joined them, scribbling away in his art book, all dressed up for school.

On most days, the youngest had took no interest in Tim’s life but since Dick was here and Damian was curious about what his idiot boyfriend was up to, he was spending his peaceful morning, watching the dumbass duo play dress up.

“Grayson, what is the point of this exercise?” Damian asked, looking up at his older brother who just shrugged.

“Honestly, Little D, I have no idea.”

Damian opened his mouth to ask another question, wondering why his brother would simply let Todd do as he pleased when the man in question clapped his hands together and announced that Tim was ready. Slowly, he turned around the chair in which the younger sat and waited for everyone’s reactions.

“Uh…” Dick started, brows furrowed, trying to find the words to express his thoughts without crushing Jason but then Damian spoke up.

“Just because you remove Drake’s glasses, it does not mean that he’ll look any better. Your ‘makeover’ skills are lacking, Todd,” he said and then walked away from the room.

 

 

“You really thought that removing Tim’s glasses would do the trick?”

“It works! In all the movies!”

“It’s a good thing you’re cute, Jay.”

 

 

**v.**

Tim leaned against his locker like always but unlike always, he oozed confidence, smirking at anyone who passed by. On the inside, his heart was hammering in his chest and all he wanted to do was busy himself with his phone and not make eye contact with absolutely anyone. But Jason had a plan and Tim intended to see it through. Maybe.

“Hey, Tim!” Kon greeted as he approached his friend but instead of giving him a small wave and shy smile, Tim grinned and eyed Kon from head to toe, making the other very conscious.

“Hey good looking,” Tim said, crying internally. “How have you been, pretty thing?” Was he supposed to use two nicknames at once? Did this make him sound odd? Tim was sure he sounded odd. Oh god.

“Uh…you seem different today,” Kon commented, not giving Tim the reaction he was looking for.

“Good different?”

“Different different.”

Damn Jason and his dumb plan, this wasn’t going to work.

“I just thought a little change couldn’t possibly hurt, yanno?”

“Sure, I guess. If a pretentious asshole is the change you’re looking for who am I to stop you?”

And that’s when Tim knew he had crashed. Now, it was time to burn. Panicking and not having any words to fix the situation, he backed away from Kon, ready to bolt. “Uh… um… I’ll just… I’ll see you later.” And with that, he ran as far as his feet could carry him.

He could hear Kon screaming his name but Tim didn’t stop, dying of embarrassment.

 

 

“Dick, your boyfriend’s plan failed.”

“Oh, Timmy. I’m so sorry. Waffles after school?”

“Okay.”

“Love you, Timmy.”

“Love you too.”

 

 

It was lunch break and Tim was hiding under the bleachers, hoping that Kon wouldn’t find him here. The boy had tried to approach him after every class, sending him texts after texts but Tim wasn’t ready to face him. He didn’t think he’d ever be ready for the conversation that was going to come. Maybe it was just better to fade away into the background.

Tim knew he had fucked up. He had fucked up the moment he started seeing Kon as something more than a friend. The boy was good looking and so out of Tim’s league. Why did he ever think that he could have a chance? Why did he think that Kon would be interested enough to actually want to try and mess around with him?

Taking out his phone, Tim wondered if he could get Dick to bail him out of school when, suddenly, he heard footsteps. Looking up, he found Kon staring down at him, a frown on his face and anger in his eyes.

“I see your phone is working,” he said, voice harsh, backing Tim into a corner so he couldn’t run away.

“Oh well… you see… I…” Tim started but words seemed to fail him as Kon closed the distance between the two of them.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not.” He shook his head.

“So you didn’t run away when I tried to talk to you during English class?”

“I really had to go to the bathroom.”

“After every class?” Kon asked, arms crossed and brows raised.

“I have a small bladder?” Tim offered but the other boy wasn’t buying it.

Sighing and rubbing his eyes, the anger seemed to disappear from Kon’s eyes, replaced by pain. Tim wanted nothing more than to make his friend happy, to not be the cause for his sadness but he didn’t know how. He couldn’t salvage the situation without losing Kon as a friend.

“Tim, what’s going on? Have I done something to make you hate me? Is that why you’ve been trying to push me away with that act in the morning?”

“What? Oh. No. NO!” Tim shook his head. The last thing he wanted was for Kon to assume the worst. “That’s not what I was trying to do. I swear. I’m not… I’m really not upset with you.”

“Then what happened? Please just be honest with me,” Kon pleaded.

Biting his lower lip, Tim sighed and nodded. Even if it meant Kon would hate him after this, it was better than hurting the boy he called his friend.

“The reason why I’ve been acting so weird is… I like you…” Tim whispered, staring down at the ground as he waited for Kon to reject him.

The rejection, however, never came as Kon pulled him into a hug so tight Tim felt like he was being choked. “I like you too! If I had known this was some strange American courtship ritual, I would have responded more… positively.”

“What? Wait… you like me?” Tim asked, confused by this development.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Yes! I’ve been flirting with you since the day we met!”

“You flirt with everyone!”

“Not the way I flirt with you!”

“There’s a difference?”

“… Isn’t there?”

“No!”

Kon immediately cupped Tim’s face in his hands, smiling at him gently. “Well, then I’m sorry for the misunderstanding but I do really like you, Timothy. More than anyone else. You’re smart, charming, funny and so very adorable and I’d really like the chance to take you out.”

A smile spread across Tim’s face and he nodded. “Okay,” he whispered.

“Now, can I kiss you?”

“Yes please.”

 

 

“What’s the lesson we learned today, Jay?”

“It’s wrong to jump to conclusions.”

“Good boy.”

 

  **vii.**

Dick flopped onto the couch and stifled a yawn. Seriously, majoring in criminal justice was harder than he expected. Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through his messages to find a few more Tim. After dating for a while, Tim was finally meeting Kon’s family today and he had dragged along Damian. Kon had a brother who was Dami’s age and was going to transfer into his class.

“Hey, what are you looking at?” Jason asked, sitting down beside Dick, pulling him in close.

“Tim sent some pictures of Dami and Kon’s younger brother Jon,” Dick answered, passing his phone to Jason and grinning. “Tim says that Jon is whipped for Damian.”

“Is he now?” Jason said, ominously.

No. Oh, no, no.

“Jon looks an awful lot like his brother.”

“Jason! He’s thirteen!”

“The playboy disease knows no age, Dickie! I’m telling you!”

“It's a good thing you're pretty, Jay. Really good thing.”

"Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr (@behindtherobinsmask) so come say hi~


End file.
